


[podfic] Timfestation

by reena_jenkins



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Gen, ITPE 2016, Podfic, Robins Being Robins, Sandwiches, tiny stalker tim is tiny and good at stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: “If I had known offering him a sandwich because it was four in the morning and he had blood loss would result into having a permanent installation in my house I’d have off’ed him myself.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FumblesMcStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumblesMcStupid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Timfestation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421699) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



**Coverartist:** **reena_jenkins**  
****

**Warnings:** Robins Being Robins, Brotherly Bonding, tiny stalker tim is tiny and good at stalking, Sandwiches, ****

**Length:**  00:09:08  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202016/\(DCU\)%20_Timfestation_.mp3) (thank you,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me). OR you can download this podfic as an m4b/podbook [right over here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016123048.zip) (thanks, bessyboo, for compiling it!) 


End file.
